Acto de bondad
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Ciertamente, Rivaille era frío y distante, pero Eren sabía que por dentro no era así, se esforzaba por hacerle ver a los otros que el Sargento no era de la manera en que lo veían, aunque era una tarea muy difícil convencer a los otros mientras Rivaille se comportaba contrariamente a lo que él decía. [BL/Lemon]
1. El primer favor

**Acto de bondad**

_**El primer favor **_

Ciertamente, Rivaille era frío y distante, pero Eren sabía que por dentro no era así, se esforzaba por hacerle ver a los otros que el Sargento no era de la manera en que lo veían, aunque era una tarea muy difícil convencer a los otros mientras Rivaille se comportaba contrariamente a lo que él decía.

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en defenderlo, Eren? – Preguntó Armin intrigado por el afán de su amigo de justificar en todo momento al Sargento.

- P – Pues porque sé que no es así como ustedes dicen, él tiene sentimientos y se preocupa por sus soldados…

- Yo creo que lo estás inventado todo… - Dijo Mikasa, ya cansada de escuchar a Eren hablar de Rivaille todo el día – Quizá tanto golpe que te ha dado te ha dañado el cerebro –

- … Claro que no… No me ha golpeado tanto… - Trató de defenderse Eren ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros mientras agachaba la cabeza apenado.

Decidió terminar la conversación ahí, sabía que como siempre pensaban que estaba equivocado y loco por creer en la "bondad" de aquel hombre. Eligió terminar su cena e irse a dormir, pues al día siguiente tendría entrenamiento con Rivaille.

Eren se levantó justo a la hora necesaria, a lo largo de los meses de entrenar con el Sargento aprendió a punta de regaños y golpes a no hacerlo esperar ni un segundo más de la hora acordada. Llegó al lugar del entrenamiento y se alegró al ver que su compañero de ese día aun no llegaba. Se distrajo al ver unas aves jugar cerca de un eucalipto frente a él, tantos pensamientos le llegaron, se perdió en ellos, imaginando cómo sería volar fuera de las murallas, lejos de los titanes y con la posibilidad de explorar todo lo que hasta ese momento le había sido negado. Se fue… Su mente divagó tanto que no se percató del momento en que Rivaille llegó y se paró a su lado.

Absorto en sus pensamientos siguió el vuelo de las aves y se sobresaltó al girar sobre su propio eje y toparse de frente con los ojos grises de su superior.

- ¡Ah! – Gritó mientras caí de espalda contra el pasto en que estaba parado – Sa – Sargento… Lo siento, estaba distraído – Atinó a decir mientras se ponía de pie ante la mirada indiferente del otro.

- Mmm… Eso no es raro en ti, Eren, me sorprendería más que estuvieras atento – Dijo Rivaille de manera monótona, dio la espalda al joven y comenzó a caminar haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera.

Se posicionaron en la parte más alejada del campo de entrenamiento, por alguna razón a Rivaille le gustaba llevar a Eren a donde casi nadie pudiera verlos, el joven nunca había comprendido por qué lo llevaba su superior ahí y las veces que lo había cuestionado sólo recibía un seco "Porque quiero".

- Bien, hoy vamos a empezar con un poco de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿entendido?- Dijo Rivaille quitándose la chaqueta.

- ¿Cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Eren, ciertamente había aprendido varios movimientos buenos gracias a Annie, pero desde que aquellos entrenamientos no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Porque aunque controles tus poderes de titán es necesario que tengas buenas técnicas de ataque, además ayudarán a mejorar tu agilidad – Explicó Rivaille terminándose de colocar unos guantes negros y listo para asumir la posición de pelea.

Sin más remedio que acatar las instrucciones de su superior, Eren se colocó en la misma postura que aprendió de Annie y esperó a que el Sargento hiciera el primer movimiento.

Ninguno de los dos se decidía a atacar, se movían lentamente de un lado a otro sin quitar la mirada de su contrincante. Para Eren era difícil sostenerle la mirada a Rivaille, pues éste clavó completamente sus ojos en el joven y ni siquiera parpadeaba, pero Eren sabía que si desviaba la vista el otro no dudaría ni un momento en atacarle.

Se decidió a moverse primero por la ansiedad que le provocaba la mirada del Sargento, se lanzó hacia él con un puño por delante, pero fue rápidamente esquivado y casi cae de cara al suelo, logró detenerse y balancearse para atacar de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión fue recibido por un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen, calló de rodillas al suelo y antes de poder siquiera intentar tomar aire recibió una patada en la cabeza que lo hizo rodar tres veces.

- _Demonios_… - Pensó Eren al ver unas gotas de sangre sobre sus manos.

- Demasiado lento – Dijo Rivaille acercándose y deteniéndose en seco al lado del joven al observar cómo éste se encogía al sentirlo cerca.

Con una mirada fulminante Rivaille se inclinó ante Eren, lo tomó de la barbilla y le dijo:

- Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, esto nos llevará semanas… Creí haber escuchado que fuiste de los mejores de tu generación, pero no entiendo la razón de ello…

Soltó su cara y se puso de pie.

- ¡Levántate! Esto no ha terminado – Dijo en tono molesto y tomó de la mano a Eren hasta ponerlo nuevamente en pie.

Eren se incorporó con un poco de trabajo y miró al Sargento con cierta molestia.

- Sí, fui de los mejores de la generación – Respondió el joven limpiándose la sangre que aún salía de su boca – Se lo voy a demostrar-

- Eso espero – Contestó Rivaille con un brillo en los ojos – _Esto va a ser interesante, muéstrame lo que tienes_… - Pensó mientras sonreía internamente.

En esta ocasión fue el Sargento el primero en atacar, para su sorpresa fue recibido por el pie de Eren, el cual se enredó en su pierna y lo llevó al suelo, pero antes de caer por completo tomó a la muñeca del joven y lo llevó con él al piso.

Eren no pudo ni meter las manos, el jalón que le dio el otro lo llevó directo al piso, en una maniobra que no se esperaba, el Sargento cambió las posiciones y ahora era él quien estaba sobre el joven, se sentó sobre su abdomen y le sostuvo las muñecas para que no se moviera.

- Buen movimiento, soldado – Exclamó Rivaille acercándose a la cara de Eren – Lástima que no es suficiente, aún te falta mucho por aprender-

La cercanía del rostro del Sargento puso ansioso al joven, no sabía que hacer al tenerlo tan cerca. Sin pensarlo, miró sus labios que se movían pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía, sólo pensaba en lo suaves que se veían y quiso besarlo, se imaginó tomándolo del cabello y acercándolo a su cara, pudo sentir esos labios y se derritió ahí mismo.

- ¡Eren! ¿Me estás escuchando? – Gritó Rivaille irritado al notar que el joven lo miraba fijamente y sin dar señales de vida.

La potencia de la voz hiso que el chico regresara de sus vacilaciones, se sonrojó al ver la cara de descontento de su superior y al ver que justo donde éste se encontraba sentado comenzaba a asomarse una erección.

- _¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento pasó esto?_ – Eren permaneció estático, para su desgracia en cuanto miró su entrepierna Rivaille hiso lo mismo, se vieron nuevamente a los ojos y notó un brillo diferente en el Sargento, algo que simplemente no pudo explicar - _¿Por qué me ve así? ¿Por qué no se quita de encima?_ – Siguió pensando mientras Rivaille se movía lentamente, creyó que por fin iba a levantarse.

- Vaya, vaya… - Dijo Rivaille mientras le rozaba levemente la entrepierna con su mano derecha – ¿Así que te gustan estas cosas? Debiste decírmelo antes… -

Eren se sonrojó aún más, no podía creer que el Sargento lo estuviera tocando de esa manera, sus dedos sólo hacían que la erección se hiciera más grande. Trató de controlarse, pero las acciones y la mirada de su superior se lo impedían, sin quererlo soltó un ligero gemido e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la mano que le había dejado libre.

- S – Sargento… Por favor… Ah… D - Déjeme… - Dijo entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo que sentía unas pequeñas lágrimas asomarse por las comisuras de sus ojos.

- ¡Tsk! Está bien, mocoso, te dejaré por ahora… Pero si vas a seguir así en los entrenamientos no pienses que te voy a perdonar tan fácil – Le respondió Rivaille retirando sus manos y quitándose de encima.

Eren dio un respiro de alivio al verse liberado. Extrañamente para él, Rivaille le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, una vez que estuvo de pie, el Sargento se le acercó a escasos 10 centímetros de la cara y le dijo:

- El entrenamiento termina por hoy. Si le dices a alguien lo que pasó considérate muerto, ¿entendido? – Su amenaza la dijo frunciendo el ceño y clavando sus profundos ojos en Eren, quien sólo pudo asentir moviendo la cabeza.

- Cuando termines tu cena ve inmediatamente a tu habitación, te veré ahí – Continuó Rivaille mientas emprendía el camino de regreso.

- ¿En mi habitación? Pe – Pero ¿por qué? – Cuestionó Eren bastante confundido y casi corriendo detrás del Sargento para alcanzarlo - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer en mi habitación, Sargento?

- Lo verás a su tiempo… Digamos que te quiero hacer un favor –

- _¿Un favor? ¿Qué favor? ¿Quién le pidió un favor?_ – Se preguntaba Eren mientras caminaba detrás del Sargento. Aunque… Bueno, si le quería hacer un favor quizá tenía razón acerca de la bondad del Sargento, quizá todo lo hacía por su bien…

Rivaille lo sacó de sus cavilaciones poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y diciendo:

- Tranquilo. No será nada del otro mundo, sólo quiero que me demuestres por qué eres de los mejores – Movió lentamente su dedo bordeando los labios de Eren, esbozó ligeramente una sonrisa y entró en el cuartel dejando a Eren sonrojado; también para él sería una larga espera hasta la noche.


	2. Entrenamiento pactado

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si estos temas no te gustan, no la leas

* * *

- ¡Eren, por fin regresas! – Exclamó Mikasa al ver que Eren cruzaba la puerta de entrada - ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Qué te hizo hacer? ¿Te golpeó? ¿Dónde? ¡Dime qué te hizo! – Todo eso preguntó antes de siquiera dejar que el otro le respondiera algo.

- Ahh… Todo está bien, Mikasa… - Respondió Eren con un gesto de cansancio por la angustiosa actitud de su hermana – _Siempre que voy con Rivaille tiene que armar un drama, ojalá se metiera en sus asuntos_ – Pensó mientras veía que Mikasa continuaba hablando, la ignoró y se fue directamente al baño pues parecía ser el único lugar donde lo dejaba solo.

Se sintió aliviado al poder escuchar sólo sus pensamientos en vez de los cuestionamientos de Mikasa; en lo único que podía pensar era en el entrenamiento y su extraño final, ¿por qué el Sargento había estado tocándolo? ¿A qué se refería con eso decirle antes lo que le gustaba? ¿Qué favor quería hacerle? ¿Para qué se iban ver en la noche? Esas y muchas otras dudas llegaron a Eren, pero no había forma de darles respuesta. Quizá podría preguntarle a Jean o a Reiner, seguramente ellos podrían ayudarle, pero… Y si sólo se burlaban de él, no dudaba que Jean estallaría en carcajadas al escucharlo… Se llevó las manos a la cabeza - _¡No se me ocurre nada!_ – Resignado salió del baño, no le quedaría de otra que aguantar hasta la noche para averiguar que nueva cosa se le había ocurrido a Rivaille.

Regresó al comedor y se alegró de ver a Armin.

- Eren, ¿cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? – Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Bien, estuvimos practicando un poco de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo – Respondió mientras tomaban el camino a las caballerizas pues era la hora de limpiar sus caballos, además así tendría la oportunidad de platicar con su amigo mientras no estaba su hermana, ya que a esa hora ella tenía otra asignación.

- En realidad siento un poco de envidia por ti, Eren – Confesó Armin cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino – Tienes la oportunidad de entrenar cuanto quieras con el Sargento, a muchos de nosotros ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra… -

- Bueno, pero tú sabes que yo no lo escogí, me asignaron a él, sólo está cumpliendo su deber… - Respondió un tanto cabizbajo. A pesar de saber que así eran las cosas, se entristecía al pensar que su relación con el Sargento no era más que una obligación.

- Eso es cierto, pero se nota que se esfuerza en entrenarte, quizá tengas un poco de razón con eso de que no es tan malo como parece – Dijo Armin enviando una mirada pensativa – Hay rumores de que la relación con el Capitán Invin se ha debilitado por estar contigo… Terminó de decir la frase con las mejillas rosadas y con la voz en tino bajo.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué tengo que ver en eso? Y… - Procesando finalmente todo lo que había dicho Armin - ¡¿Cuál relación se ha debilitado?! ¿Pues qué tipo de relación tienen esos dos? – Cuestionó Eren de manera severa, afortunadamente no había nadie más en las caballerizas pues de lo contrario todos se hubieran enterado de su plática.

- Yo – Yo no lo sé… Eso dicen los rumores. Dicen que últimamente el Sargento casi no hace caso al Capitán, y que cada vez que se reúnen terminan peleándose… Jean dice que una vez escuchó que mencionaron tu nombre a media discusión… -

- ¿Pero yo que tengo que ver? – Gritó Eren aún sin comprender por qué hablaban de él – Estúpido Jean, no dudo que lo haya inventado sólo para tener de qué hablar – Refunfuñó y se quedó en silencio. Odiaba que inventaran chismes del Sargento y más que lo involucraran a él.

Armin notó la molestia de su amigo, sabía que iba a estar en desacuerdo con eso pero tenía que decirlo para que Eren se enterara de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- . - . -

- No, Irvin – Fue lo que se escuchó al salir Rivaille e Irvin de la oficina – No voy a irme ahora y dejarlo así como así – Sentenció el Sargento ante la mirada de evidente molestia por parte de su Capitán.

- Rivaille… Deja de actuar así, no eres un muchachito y no te voy a permitir que me contradigas – Dijo Irvin intentando intimidar a su subordinado.

- Sabes perfectamente que me importa muy poco lo que digas, si quieres ir con alguien a Rose llévate a Hanji, yo tengo muchas ocupaciones que atender – Concluyó el Sargento y caminó hacia su habitación.

- ¿Es por él? – Preguntó Irvin provocando que Rivaille se detuviera en seco – Hay muchos rumores acerca de ustedes dos – Continuó al no recibir respuesta – Dicen que te lo llevas lejos a entrenar, que siempre lo estás vigilando aunque esté con todos sus compañeros y que te sales de los programas de entrenamiento establecidos para hacer lo que quieras con él… ¿Es por eso? –

- Lo que haga o no con él no es tu problema – Respondió Rivaille sin mirar a Irvin – Confórmate con saber que los entrenamientos están dando resultados… Y además, hace tiempo que dejé de rendirte cuentas sobre mi vida – Continuó caminando sin importarle que el Capitán siguiera hablando. Le pareció escuchar un lejano "_Me sigues importando_", pero prefirió ignorarlo.

- . - . -

Por fin había llegado la hora de la cena. Eren estaba un poco ansioso al ver los minutos correr, trataba de controlarse pero recordar el tacto del Sargento hacía que se le erizara toda la piel, para su fortuna estaba sentado y así podía esconder el temblor de sus piernas.

- Eren, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy callado… - Dijo Mikasa al notar que su hermano estaba otra vez en las nubes, ya era la sexta vez que le llamaba la atención durante la cena y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerle caso.

- Debe estar muy cansado – Dijo sorpresivamente Jean – Los entrenamientos a solas y en lugares apartados con Rivaille deben ser "agotadores" – Terminó su frase con una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona, las risas de Reiner, Connie e Ymir no se hicieron esperar, pero todos callaron cuando Mikasa los fulminó con la mirada.

- Estoy bien, ya te lo dije – Respondió Eren haciendo ademanes de haber terminado su cena; recogió sus platos y se levantó del lugar – Buenas noches, chicos – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar el camino a su habitación. Antes de abandonar el comedor lanzó una mirada rápida a la mesa donde siempre se sentaba Rivaille, le llamó la atención ver que su lugar estaba vacío, en realidad ni siquiera se fijó cuándo se fue o si llegó a cenar.

Caminó lentamente escaleras abajo, para ese momento dudaba de que el Sargento fuera a aparecerse por ahí. Quizá lo que sucedió esa mañana fue un error y le dijo que se verían sólo para mantenerlo callado.

Entró sigilosamente, tal y como un espía revisó a la luz de una antorcha si había alguien dentro. Nadie. Suspiró aliviado y dejando la antorcha en su lugar, caminó hacia la cama.

- Por fin llegas, tardas mucho en comer – Dijo una voz proveniente de atrás de la puerta.

- ¡Ahhh! – Gritó Eren al escuchar que alguien le hablaba, volteó instintivamente y se encontró con el desaparecido Sargento. Puso una mano en su pecho intentando calmarse y dijo: - Sa – Sargento… ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba aquí cuando entré? –

- Porque no hubiera sido divertido, obvio… - Respondió acercándose al lugar donde estaba Eren, se sentó en un costado de la cama y observó al joven detenidamente por unos minutos. Le encantaba ver cómo se estresaba al ser observado, y la manera en que se ruborizaba cada vez más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

- Entonces… - Finalmente se decidió a hablar Eren - ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sargento? –

- Ya te lo dije, me vas a demostrar por qué eres de los mejores. ¡Ah! Y vamos a concluir lo que quedó pendiente en la mañana – Explicó Rivaille disponiéndose a quitarse su característica chaqueta.

- Si, recuerdo que dijo eso, pero ¿cómo? Y… ¿Qué quedó pendiente? – Externó Eren realmente confundido.

Sin más rodeos, la mano de Rivaille jaló la muñeca de Eren y lo tiro de frente a él en la cama. Tomando la misma posición que durante el entrenamiento, tomó sus muñecas y se sentó encima, esta vez cuidó que sus entrepiernas quedaran una frente a la otra.

Completamente sorprendido, Eren trató de moverse, lo cual fue obviamente inútil, la fuerza del Sargento superaba por mucho la suya. Antes de poder pronunciar una palabra, sus labios fueron sellados por un beso, abrió los ojos y se topó con los de Rivaille, a pesar de la poca experiencia al respecto se dejó llevar por la sensación y permitió que un candente juego de lenguas comenzara entre ellos. Sin saber cómo lo hizo, logró seguirle el ritmo a su superior, no tenía idea de cómo describir lo que sentía, sólo deseaba que jamás terminara.

Cuando Rivaille se apartó, abrió los ojos y notó que ambos estaban completamente agitados.

- Nada mal, Eren. Vas bien en la demostración… - Dijo el Sargento recobrando el aliento – Entonces no estaba equivocado, esto era lo que querías desde la mañana, ¿no? – Recuperó la postura recta sobre el joven y dio un rápido vistazo a sus entrepiernas, ambas estaban muy erectas – Ilústrame soldado, ¿qué sigue ahora? – Cuestionó levantando una ceja y mirando al que estaba debajo de él.

- _¿Qué sigue? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No esperaba que esto pasara_ – Pensó Eren petrificado en la cama, mientras tanto su rostro se tornaba en un rojo brillante.

Al ver la indecisión por parte del otro, Rivaille resopló molesto y giró los ojos.

- ¡Tsk! Si esto es todo lo que tienes me largo de aquí – Se levantó y cuando quiso caminar, Eren, todavía sentado en la cama, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él tomándolo de la cintura para que no se fuera.

- No, eso no es todo – Respondió tímidamente – No he podido pensar en otra cosa desde la mañana… - Dijo mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del Sargento, y en un movimiento rápido bajó las prendas exterior e interior. Miró el pene frente a él, jamás creyó que fuera de ese tamaño considerando la estatura del hombre. Tragó saliva, y en un movimiento introdujo la mitad del miembro en su boca, abrió los ojos cuando sintió que se atragantaba, pero una vez que se acostumbró al tamaño inició un rítmico deslizamiento de arriba a abajo.

Rivaille miró el espectáculo sorprendido, no pensó que el joven fuera capaz de hacer eso. Estaba extasiado. Había pasado considerable tiempo desde que alguien le hacía una felación, y sobre todo una tan buena. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

- Uhmm… - Se le entrecortaban las palabras – Eres bueno, mocoso. Sigue… - No pudo hablar más. Increíblemente Eren logró introducir todo el miembro en su boca y succionaba de manera inconcebible. - _¿Cuándo carajos aprendió eso?_ – Pensó mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza de Eren, entretejió sus dedos en el suave cabello y arremetió contra él. Ligeros gemidos salieron de ambos, Rivaille se controlaba para no gritar, Eren simplemente no podía hablar.

Cuando el Sargento se sintió llegar al orgasmo repentinamente Eren se detuvo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Gritó Rivaille evidentemente frustrado.

No daba crédito a lo que veía: Eren se despojaba de su ropa y, dándole la espalda, se inclinó sobre la orilla de la cama.

- No aguanto más… Por favor, Sargento… Tómeme… - Le dijo Eren sonrojado de todos lados y permitiéndole una vista privilegiada de su trasero y genitales.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rivaille lo tomó de la cadera, depositó un poco de saliva en la entrada del joven y frotó ligeramente el glande para que se lubricara.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó antes de entrar, no quería un arrepentimiento tardío. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue ver a Eren aferrarse a las sábanas.

Introdujo su miembro lentamente en la entrada de Eren, permaneció inmóvil unos segundos para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara, y progresivamente fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. – _Maravilloso_… - Pensó mientras se aferraba a la cadera del joven.

Ambos se movían al mismo ritmo impuesto por las embestida del Sargento, Eren había gritado un poco de dolor pero ahora parecía haberlo olvidado por completo. Gritos y gemidos inundaban el lugar; los dos pensaron en la posibilidad de ser escuchados, pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

Minutos transcurrieron y la fuerza de los empellones aumentó, ambos estaban bañados en sudor y transpiraban pasión por todo el cuerpo.

Eren no pudo contenerse más, su miembro estaba completamente hinchado, no necesitó tocarlo para que la eyaculación se hiciera presente, fue acompañada por un orgasmo que lo inundó y le hizo contraer todos los músculos del cuerpo.

Rivaille también estaba al límite, se refrenó lo más que pudo, pero sentir el cuerpo de Eren sacudirse fue demasiado, encajó las uñas en la cadera de su compañero y, lo atrajo aún más a su cuerpo para correrse lo más dentro posible, se estremeció por completo. Las últimas fuerzas que le quedaron las usó para tirarse encima de la cama.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles por varios minutos, apenas podían respirar. Rivaille recordó las palabras que Irvin le dijera horas antes, sonrió tranquilamente y dijo para sí mismo – _Sí, Irvin, es por él…_ –

Rivaille logró sentarse en la cama, observó que Eren permanecía acostado y pensó que estaba dormido, se dispuso a recoger su ropa pero la voz del joven lo detuvo.

- ¿Ya se va, Sargento? – Preguntó Eren viéndolo de reojo sin el valor de observarlo de frente.

- Sí, no pensarás que dormiré así de sucio, ¿o sí? – Vio cómo Eren se encogía en la cama, daba la impresión de estar apenado. – Eh… Muy bien, soldado… – Titubeó por un instante, no sabía exactamente cómo iniciar su frase – Definitivamente eres uno de los mejores, me atrevo a decir que incluso mejor que Ackerman.

Eren volteó incrédulo a verlo, no pudo esconder su sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. Pero Rivaille se vestía y hacía todo lo posible por evitar el contacto visual.

- Gra – Gracias, Sargento, me alegra haberlo satisfecho – Dijo mientras agachaba la cara tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

- Tú técnica es muy buena, pero hay algunos detalles a mejorar – Por fin pudo verle a los ojos, lo hizo fijamente, y agregó antes de salir – Próximamente entrenaremos aquí de nuevo, yo te informaré cuándo, por lo pronto mañana te veo en el campo de siempre – Rivaille salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Eren se quedó sentado en la cama, lanzó un suspiro largo y dijo: - Definitivamente no es tan malo como dicen, es un hombre muy bueno y me hizo un gran favor… - Se limpió el cuerpo con una de las sábanas, se puso la piyama y se recostó a dormir. Seguramente el entrenamiento de mañana también sería cansado, aunque no tanto como el que recién había terminado.

* * *

¡Por fin! He aquí la segunda entrega, la verdad es el primer lemon (en toda la extensión de la palabra) que escribo, y curiosamente es el más largo de todos los escritos que llevo xD

Espero sea de su agrado. Les agradezco todos sus reviews, los he leído todos pero los anónimos no los puedo responder.

Esta historia da para más, próximamente estaré actualizando.

¡Muchas gracias!


	3. Juntos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si estos temas no te gustan, no la leas.

**Sugerencia:** La mayoría de este capítulo fue escrito escuchando el OST de SnK, si gustan escuchen las canciones más tranquilas para acompañar su lectura.

* * *

- Eren, ¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó Mikasa mientras observaba a su hermano con bastante preocupación, desde semanas atrás lo había notado cansado y distraído, como siempre, culpaba al Sargento de todo lo que le sucediera y se sentía frustrada de no tener pruebas para demostrar que ese "enano" le hacía algo a Eren.

- Si, Mikasa… Te informo, otra vez, que estoy bien – Respondió Eren evidentemente cansado y harto de tener a su hermana atrás de él.

- Pero… No te ves bien, llevas muchos días así… - Continuó la chica ignorando la cara de molestia de Eren – Me preocupo por ti… Yo tengo que… - Pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por el chico.

- ¡Nada! No tienes que hacer nada ¡Jamás te pedí que me protegieras! ¡Deja de pretender ser mi madre! – Le gritó y se alejó dejando a la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no se preocupa por su vida? Hay otras personas que la necesitan más…_ - Pensaba Eren mientras caminaba a su habitación – _Jamás debí dejar que me acompañara, ella se las hubiera arreglado fuera del ejército… Si ella no estuviera aquí, Rivaille y yo… - _Prefirió dejar inconclusos sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado semanas, y los encuentros con Rivaille se habían vuelto frecuentes, entrenaban en el campo tres veces por semana, otros dos o tres días, dependiendo del humor del Sargento, se veían en su habitación, pero Eren no estaba satisfecho… El sexo era genial, no podía tener quejas al respecto, pero le molestaba que todo fuera sólo entrenamiento – sexo, sexo – entrenamiento, no había un punto medio en "eso". Se aferraba a llamar "relación" a lo que tenía con el Sargento, pero el hecho de que no tuvieran más interacción, de que Rivaille pasara sin mirarlo cuando estaba con otros compañeros y que le prohibiera hablar de "eso" con los demás, simplemente lo frustraba.

Si Rivaille no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que pasaba entre ellos, ¿para qué quiso iniciar "eso" con él? No dudaba que el Sargento pudiera tener sexo con quien fuera, en más de una ocasión había escuchado comentarios entre las mujeres de que a pesar de su carácter les parecía atractivo, ¡hasta había hombres que decían lo mismo! Incluso dudaba bastante de que la relación con Irvin fuera sólo de trabajo… Entonces, ¿por qué él?

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Supongo que a esto se refería mi padre cuando decía que no era bueno dejarse llevar por los impulsos… - Dijo Eren mientras daba vueltas en la cama. Eso se había vuelto una costumbre: Llegaba a su habitación y, si no era día en que iba Rivaille, se pasaba horas pensando en lo mismo. Dormía tarde y se levantaba temprano, todo el día añoraba ver a Rivaille, pero cuando lo veía no se atrevía a hablar más de lo necesario; odiaba verlo irse después del sexo, pero no encontraba la manera de pedirle que se quedara. Odiaba sentirse como una adolescente sufriendo por su primer amor, ¡pero carajo!, justamente eso era.

- . - . -

Ese día su cuerpo no pudo más, a pesar de ser día de entrenamiento, no se levantó, intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados pesaban y eso fue más fuerte que su voluntad.

Cinco minutos… Diez minutos… Veinte minutos… ¡Treinta y cinco minutos!

- ¡Basta! ¿Qué mierda piensa ese mocoso? – Gritó Rivaille al ver que el tiempo corría y Eren no aparecía por ningún lado.

Corriendo casi como un maratonista llegó a la habitación de Eren, de una patada abrió la puerta y poco le faltó para derribarla. El chico ni siquiera se inmutó por el ruido, lo encontró plácidamente dormido y casi babeando la almohada.

- _Se ve tan lindo…_ - Pensó Rivaille al contemplar a Eren, olvidó por qué había ido ahí y se quedó parado unos segundos en la puerta. De repente recordó que estaba enojado y que ese _lindo_ mocoso lo había dejado plantado.

- ¡Levántate! – Le dijo en un grito que fácilmente se escuchó en medio cuartel.

Eren abrió los ojos inmediatamente, casi se cae de la cama cuando vio a Rivaille a su lado lanzando fuego por los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos atacan? – Preguntó aún sin comprender lo que sucedía.

- Lo único que ataca es tu estupidez y falta de compromiso, levántate de una buena vez – Respondió el Sargento completamente enojado y desesperado de la lenta respuesta de Eren.

Eren, casi despierto por completo, recordó lo que había pensado la noche anterior y se entristeció. Se dio cuenta de que la única razón de que Rivaille estuviera ahí era que lo hizo esperar pero no significaba que estuviera preocupado por él.

- No quiero entrenar hoy – Respondió el chico acurrucándose otra vez en la cama.

Como si el Sargento hubiera escuchado el peor insulto de su vida, frunció el ceño y se puso rojo de coraje.

- ¿Qué? Creo que no escuché bien… ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó tratando de calmarse un poco.

- Dije que no quiero entrenar hoy… Debería limpiarse las orejas de vez en cuando – Respondió tranquilamente Eren cerrando los ojos como si fuera a dormir de nuevo.

El color rojo no es suficiente para describir la tonalidad del rostro de Rivaille, al ver la respuesta del joven comenzó a desprender un aura negra que haría correr a los mismos titanes.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! Eso es insubordinación – Dijo a punto de estrellar un puño contra el rostro de Eren.

- No entrenaré más hasta que… - Respondió Eren sin inmutarse, pero decidió no terminar su frase, no se sentía de ánimos para hablar.

- ¿Hasta qué? – Preguntó Rivaille intentando regresar a su color de piel.

El silencio de Eren fue sepulcral, pasaron minutos sin recibir una respuesta y, por supuesto, Rivaille estaba saliéndose de sus casillas de nuevo. Una idea cruzó por su mente, le parecía tonta, pero no quiso desecharla hasta estar seguro.

- Acaso, ¿te has vuelto un adicto al sexo y no quieres entrenar hasta que te coja? – Preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

Eren enrojeció al escuchar eso, ciertamente le gustaba mucho que lo hiciera, pero no, esa no era la razón. Se enfureció tanto como Rivaille lo había estado hace unos momentos.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Crees que todos pensamos sólo en sexo y entrenamiento como tú? – Comenzó a gritar sin notar que había sustituido el "usted" por el "tú" – No tienes idea de lo que me pasa. Estoy harto de ser tu mascotita sexual secreta. Quiero… Quiero besarte cuando se me antoje, quiero tomarte de la mano cuando camine en el campo, quiero platicar cuando estemos en el comedor, quiero poder pararme a tu lado cuando estás con Irvin, quiero decirle a todos que te amo sin importar lo que digan, quiero… Quiero ser importante para ti… - Terminó de hablar casi sin fuerzas, su rostro sonrojado pasó a ser pálido. Estaba de rodillas en la cama, se agachó lo más que pudo y empezó a llorar abiertamente.

Rivaille estaba atónito. No supo cómo debía responder. Temía que ese momento llegaría pero no estaba preparado para afrontarlo. ¿Qué debía hacer o decirle? ¿Tenía que dejarlo llorar como una chiquilla o debía consolarlo? – _Es más fácil matar titanes_ – Pensó mientras rascaba su cabeza intentando encontrar una solución.

- No, no eres mi "mascotita sexual secreta" – Se atrevió a decir sentándose cerca de Eren – Las cosas no son como piensas. Te he prohibido acercarte en público porque no quiero que te metan en chismes, bueno, no en más de los que ya hay. No quiero que salgas lastimado, aunque… - Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza – Parece que más que protegerte sólo he logrado lastimarte… -

Las palabras del Sargento fueron sorpresivas para Eren, jamás creyó que fuera a escuchar algo como eso. Levantó la cara y vio a Rivaille agachado, triste, parecía como si quisiera llorar.

- He perdido la práctica en estas cosas – Continuó Rivaille – Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una pareja… Los años en el ejército han hecho que piense sólo en sobrevivir y que olvide la forma de hacerlo. He lastimado a muchas personas en el camino, muchos jóvenes como tú me han confesado su amor, pero dejé de amar cuando tenía más o menos tu edad… Fui rechazado y me negué a sentir algo de nuevo… -

Eren sintió pena por lo que acababa de escuchar, y se sintió mal consigo mismo, se la pasaba diciendo que el Sargento tenía sentimientos pero jamás se detuvo a investigarlos. Se enfocó en lo que él sentía pero olvidó ver lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

- Yo… Lo siento… - Dijo Eren en tono casi inaudible.

- Está bien – Respondió Rivaille hablando casi igual que Eren – No era posible que supieras lo que nunca te dije –

Instintivamente, Eren se acercó al Sargento y lo abrazó como a un niño desconsolado, para su asombro Rivaille no lo rechazó, al contrario, lo tomó de la cintura y recargó la cabeza en su pecho; le pareció que lloraba pero no estaba seguro.

Permanecieron en esa posición algunos minutos, los suficientes para que ambos se calmaran. Rivaille se separó un poco de Eren, levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos, esos grandes ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, se acercó a su cara y se besaron. Esta vez no hubo lujuria o intenciones sexuales, fue un beso tierno y amoroso.

Después de terminado el beso, Rivaille agachó de nuevo la cabeza y le dijo:

- Eren… Me informó Irvin que mañana partimos a una misión – Se quedó callado por unos instantes – No quiero que vayas… No quiero que te pase algo… -

- Está bien – Respondió Eren – También soy un soldado, sé que mi deber es ir a las misiones, para eso me trajiste aquí, ¿o no? – Rivaille lo miró un poco asombrado – Además, mientras esté contigo no me pasará nada, ambos nos protegeremos – Dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez ambos imprimieron pasión y deseo. Fácilmente Rivaille logró que Eren se sentara encima de él, para así comenzar a acariciarse mutuamente. El Sargento empezó a acariciar la espalda del joven, rodeó su cintura y se afianzó fuertemente de sus nalgas, besaba el cuello y el pecho del chico, los jadeos lo excitaban todavía más, continuó mordiendo y besando algunas partes hasta dejarlas rojas. Por su parte, Eren paseaba sus manos por la espalda de su compañero, por la intensidad de lo que Rivaille hacía con él, ocasionalmente le encajaba las uñas y le dejaba algunas líneas rojas por la piel.

Besos y caricias se distribuían por ambos cuerpos, en movimientos rápido se despojaron de todas las ropas. Rivaille recostó a Eren en la cama e hizo un camino de besos que inició en su boca, bajó por su cuello, pecho, abdomen, vientre y terminó en la prominente erección que estaba frente a él. Comenzó a besar y lamer el miembro del chico, los movimientos de su lengua dejaban hilos de saliva por todos lados. Eren se estremecía por esa nueva sensación, muchas veces antes le había proporcionado ese placer al Sargento, pero jamás lo había recibido, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por el goce y la felicidad.

Rivaille detuvo la felación, se acercó al chico y quedando a la altura de su entrepierna comenzó a sentarse lentamente, con la saliva que impregnaba el miembro de Eren lubricó su propia entrada y lanzándole una mirada por completo lasciva permitió que el chico penetrara en él. Lenta y placenteramente le concedió a su compañero la dicha de follar por primera vez a alguien.

Eren no cabía en sí mismo, la actitud enteramente erótica de Rivaille lo extasiaba a niveles insospechados. Tener a ese hombre moviéndose de esa forma y poder admirar el sonrojo de sus mejillas era algo que no había podido imaginar nunca.

La estrechez del Sargento era simplemente sublime, se notaba que tenía experiencia en eso, pero los gemidos lo hacían parecer como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. El miembro de Rivaille también estaba erecto, algo que Eren no podía desaprovechar, lo tomó con su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarlo. Los gritos de Rivaille se hicieron más fuertes y agudos, resonaban claros en los oídos de su compañero; los dos se excitaron todavía más.

Rivaille gemía como hace tanto no lo hacía, sin quererlo, imágenes de las noches con Irvin llegaron a él, sin embargo prefirió borrarlas y concentrarse en quien ahora estaba a su lado. La sensación de ser follado y masturbado a la vez fue mejor de como la recordaba, el orgasmo no tardó mucho en llegar, fue estrepitoso y aturdidor, la eyaculación fue abundante y bañó el pecho de Eren; éste al notar que su compañero estallaba de placer no pudo resistir más, tomó al Sargento de la cadera y lo jaló hacia abajo haciendo que la penetración fuera todavía más profunda, sin pensarlo se vació dentro de él mientras gritaba fuertemente.

Habiendo terminado los dos, se dejaron caer sobre la cama totalmente exhaustos. Rivaille extendió los brazos y Eren se acurrucó en su pecho, ambos sonreían al sentir sus corazones latir.

- Entonces te gusta el sexo reconciliatorio, ¿verdad? – Dijo Rivaille en tono de burla tras haber recuperado el aliento.

- ¿El qué? – Dijo Eren confundido – Me gusta el sexo, eso lo sabe muy bien, pero lo otro no lo entiendo… - Expresó el chico haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- Sexo reconciliatorio, así se le llama a cuando una pareja tiene sexo después de haber tenido una pelea – Explicó pacientemente Rivaille.

- Oh, ya veo… - Exclamó Eren – Espere… ¿Entonces somos una pareja? – Preguntó abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

- ¡Claro! No creerás que hago esto con cualquiera – Respondió el Sargento mirando los ojos del joven – A menos… Que no quieras ser mi pareja… -

- Sí, sí quiero ser su pareja… Lo he querido desde hace mucho… - Le respondió Eren un poco apenado.

- Bueno, entonces si somos pareja, ya no tienes que hablarme de "usted" – Dijo el Sargento levantando una ceja.

- S – Sí, Rivaille – Contestó Eren regalándole una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegra que hayamos sobrevivido la primera pelea. Ahora arréglate y vamos a comer algo – Comentó el Sargento poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su ropa.

- Rivaille… - Le llamó Eren con semblante de preocupación - ¿Qué les vamos a decir a los otros? – Preguntó con la mirada cabizbaja.

- ¿Qué les quieres decir? – Lo miró seriamente – No hay que dar explicaciones de nada. Si a tu hermana o a quien sea no le agrada nuestra relación, se pueden picar el culo cuantas veces quieran, a lo mejor les gusta y dejan de molestar – Terminó de decir en tono burlón.

Eren lo miró sonriente, pensó que quizá si le importaba lo que pudieran decir, pero en ese momento era más importante lo que había entre ellos.

Se vistieron y salieron al comedor. Tal y como habían previsto, las miradas no se hicieron esperar, notaban que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

- . - . -

- ¿Estás listo, Rivaille? – Cuestionó Irvin al terminar los preparativos para la misión.

- Sí, todo está listo, en cuanto des la orden podemos partir – Respondió el Sargento acomodándose el pañuelo en su cuello.

- Bien… Me alegro mucho por ti, ya supe lo de Eren… - Dijo el Capitán sonriendo ampliamente.

- Suponía que no tardarías en enterarte… Gracias… - Respondió un poco avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, todo está bien entre nosotros, tienes derecho a buscar tu felicidad – Le dijo tomándolo del hombro.

Justamente en ese momento se acercó Eren, al ver que el Sargento y el Capitán platicaban se quedó parado y no supo si continuar caminando o irse corriendo lejos. Irvin logró verlo de reojo y extendiéndole la mano le indicó que se acercara.

- ¡Buenos días, Capitán! – Saludó Eren al llegar con sus superiores.

- Buenos días, Eren, espero que estés listo para irnos – Saludó y continuó hablando – Durante la misión quiero que te quedes cerca de Rivaille, no me gustaría que esta pareja sufriera algún accidente, ¿entendido? – Interrogó Irvin dando una mirada severa a los dos hombres frente a él.

- ¡Entendido, Capitán! – Respondió Eren bastante sonrojado.

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas mamá – Contestó Rivaille mirándolo con indiferencia.

Todos en el cuartel estaban listos para partir. Eren estaba de pie junto a Rivaille esperando las órdenes, de pronto éste lo agarró de la muñeca, lo jaló hacia su cara y tomándolo de la barbilla lo besó apasionadamente frente a sus compañeros, todos se quedaron atónitos y algunas de las mujeres casi se desmayan.

- Cuando regresemos de esta misión ya no importará nada de lo que digan. Te amo, Eren – Le dijo alejándose un poco de sus labios.

Eren sonrió y también dijo un "Te amo" antes de partir. Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia la salida. Estaban seguros de que ambos regresarían con vida, pues ahora que habían decidido estar juntos nada podría separarlos.

**_F I N_**

* * *

_Bueno, pues este Fic ha llegado a su fin. Quizá haga alguna continuación, pero sería considerablemente más pequeña (aunque siempre pienso eso y termino con fics kilométricos xD)._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, felicitaciones y demás. Hessefan, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por la delicadeza de leer mi historia._

_Actualmente se está cocinando otra historia nueva, espero adelantarla un poco para comenzar a publicarla._

_¡Arigato gosaimas a todos! Les mando muchos abrazos._

_Atte._

_Faby K_


	4. Especial: La misión

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

.

_Este capítulo es una continuación de la historia original, les platico lo que pasó después del final. Espero que lo disfruten._

_._

* * *

Todos los miembros de la Legión montaron sus caballos y se acomodaron de acuerdo a las órdenes del Capitán. Eren estaba detrás del Sargento, como solía hacerlo. La mirada de Mikasa era más pesada de lo que jamás se había imaginado, ella estaba unos cuantos puestos detrás de él, pero sabía que lo miraba fijamente.

- Seguramente está enojada por lo que pasó – Dijo Eren en voz baja.

- Déjala, no importa lo que ella diga – Respondió Rivaille.

- Si importa, es mi hermana, a veces me molesta pero me sigue importando – Hizo un pequeño puchero.

- Tsk. Como quieras. Entonces cuando regresemos le explicas lo que quieras, ahora concéntrate – Lo miró seriamente.

La misión no parecía ser peligrosa, sólo iban a avanzar unos kilómetros hacia el muro María, establecer unas referencias para trazar la ruta que más les conviniera y regresar; por eso fue que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo aún con la premura con la que Irvin se los informó.

Como era costumbre, Eren iba en el centro de la formación, adelante Rivaille y dos puestos más hacia el frente, se encontraba el Capitán. Al chico le pareció extraño estar tan cerca de Smith, pues sabía que las personas que lo rodeaban eran las de más experiencia.

Transcurrieron 40 minutos de cabalgata tranquila, lograron ver algunos titanes a la distancia, pero no representaban una amenaza aún. El flanco izquierdo avistó a uno acercándose rápido, inmediatamente se desplegaron tres soldados para enfrentarlo, pero no contaban con que el titán tenía compañía; llegaron dos más por la izquierda, tres por la derecha.

Los soldados de los flancos se lanzaron a la batalla, sólo uno de los titanes dio problemas, era un excéntrico bastante rápido, tanto que logró atravesar la formación por la izquierda hasta toparse con los del centro. Jean y Connie se lanzaron contra él, para su desgracia otro titán se les atravesó en el camino y no lograron alcanzarlo. En tres pasos rápidos se colocó detrás de Eren, afortunadamente éste lo esquivó pero tuvo que tirarse del caballo, se lastimó el tobillo derecho y la espalda al momento de tocar el suelo. Rivaille estuvo al tanto de todo lo sucedido, cuando notó que Eren perdió el caballo se lanzó contra el titán y en un movimiento espectacular se deshizo de él, antes de acercarse al chico mató a otro que se acercaba a ellos.

Cargó a Eren y subieron al caballo, el chico apenas podía moverse, el golpe de la espalda había sido muy fuerte debido al conjunto de piedras debajo de él. Rivaille se acercó a toda velocidad a Irvin para decirle lo que había pasado.

La batalla había finalizado, sólo tuvieron dos bajas en situaciones similares a lo que pasó con Eren. El Capitán dio la orden para que Rivaille regresara con Eren al cuartel, lo acompañaron tres soldados más, entre ellos se encontraba Jean, él se ofreció a regresar para tranquilizar a Mikasa y le prometió que cuidaría bien de su hermano.

El camino de regreso fue rápido y en silencio. Rivaille sentó al herido de frente a él, lo pegó a su pecho y dejó que recargara la cabeza en su hombro para que no se cayera, con una mano lo abrazó y con la otra conducía el caballo.

- Pe – Perdón – Habló Eren entrecortadamente – Debí tener más cuidado – Se agachó avergonzado.

- Está bien. Silencio – Respondió el Sargento de forma seca.

Algunas lágrimas corrieron por los ojos de Eren, se sentía estúpido por haberse lesionado tan pronto y verse en esa situación.

- ¿_Cómo se pudo fijar Rivaille en ese idiota_? – Pensó Jean al notar que Eren lloraba – _Si le gustan los hombres seguramente cualquier otro estaría bien… ¡Hasta yo! – _Abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus pensamientos, no le gustaban los hombres, eso era seguro, pero todos en el cuartel decían que con Rivaille se podía hacer una excepción, también él lo había pensado.

En cuanto entraron al cuartel, Jean ayudó al Sargento a bajar a Eren del caballo. Rivaille lo tomó en sus brazos y lo condujo hacia las habitaciones, les ordenó a los otros que acomodaran los caballos y buscaran materiales de curación. Eren no se había percatado del lugar a dónde era llevado, hasta que el Sargento lo depositó en la cama se fijó a qué lugar llegaron.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu habitación? – Preguntó Eren volteando hacia los lados.

- No te podía dejar en el sótano, es muy frío – Respondió el Sargento quitándole las botas al chico.

- Rivaille, está bien – Hizo un ademán para que el otro dejara de atenderlo – Sabes que me recupero rápido – Le regaló una sonrisa tenue.

- No importa si te recuperas rápido, estuviste en peligro, tengo que cuidarte – Lo miró preocupado – Si volviera a pasarte algo, yo… - Desvió la mirada y se levantó de la cama – Regresaré en un momento – Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

- . - . -

Después de la partida de Eren, la misión continuó como se había planeado. Avanzaron varios kilómetros más, se encontraron con más titanes pero fueron controlados rápidamente. En total, sólo hubo cinco bajas, un número bastante bueno para la Legión.

El Capitán dio la señal de que la misión había finalizado. El corazón de Mikasa brincó inmediatamente, quería regresar lo antes posible para ver a Eren, además tenía que hablar con cierta persona de estatura baja sobre el beso sucedido antes de salir.

- Hanji, cuando regresemos quiero que te asegures de que Eren está bien – Dijo Irvin acercándose a la científica.

- Claro que sí, pero no te preocupes, Rivaille no lo va a dejar solo – Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

- Sé que no lo dejará solo, pero mientras Eren esté lastimado Rivaille no estará al 100%, lo sabes – La miró fijamente.

- Es cierto, pero confiemos en la rápida recuperación del chico – Dijo regresando la vista al camino.

Unos puestos más atrás, Armin alcanzó a Mikasa, sabía que estaba preocupada y quería animarla un poco.

- Todo estará bien, Eren es muy fuerte – Comentó el rubio.

- Sé que es fuerte, pero no quiero que le pase nada… – Lo miró la chica con preocupación.

- El Sargento está con él, cálmate – Dijo queriendo reconfortarla.

- ¡Por eso me preocupo! – Grito para la sorpresa de todos a su alrededor – Ese tipo se ha aprovechado de él, estoy segura – Frunció el ceño enojada.

- Mikasa… Yo no lo creo… - Dijo con la cabeza baja – Eren se ve muy decidido – Levantó la mirada topándose con los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Decidido? – Lo miró con sorpresa – Pero él… No… No puede… - Respondió ella entrecortadamente.

- Si puede, Mikasa, él puede hacer lo que quiera – Le dijo Armin mientras ella bajaba la cabeza y guardaba silencio.

- . - . -

- ¿Dónde están los materiales que les pedí? – Preguntó Rivaille al encontrarse con los otros compañeros.

- ¡Aquí los tengo! – Respondió rápidamente Jean – Si usted quiere, yo puedo ayudarlo – Dijo mientras entregaba los artículos al Sargento.

- No es necesario, soldado. Espere a que regresen los demás – Le dio la espalda para regresar a la habitación.

- Pero Señor… Quiero ayudar – Dijo sin pensar al ver que Rivaille se alejaba – Le prometí a Mikasa que cuidaría de él – Continuó al notar que se detuvo.

- Pues debería dejar de prometer cosas que no sabe si cumplirá – Respondió severamente – Espere aquí a Ackerman, ella lo necesita más – Volteó de nuevo y continuó su camino.

- . - . -

Rivaille curó las heridas en la espalda de Eren, eran pocas gracias a su rápida recuperación, pero se aseguró de que el chico descansara el tobillo lastimado; lo dejó en la cama para que durmiera hasta que regresaran los otros.

Salió de la habitación y estuvo dando algunas vueltas por el lugar, iba de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo, por fin se decidió a entrar en la oficina de Irvin, no quería hablar con nadie, sabía perfectamente que Mikasa llegaría a gritar y reclamar y debía descansar antes de eso. Pensó acerca de su relación con Eren, apenas había comenzado y ya había sucedido un percance, estaba consciente del peligro en que vivían y por eso no había querido sucumbir antes a sus sentimientos.

- Estúpidos deseos humanos – Dijo en tono de reclamo para sí mismo – Otra vez este maldito miedo de perder… – Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el escritorio.

Logró escuchar pasos del exterior, el ruido de los caballos le indicaba que habían regresado. No se movió de la posición en que estaba, pudo escuchar que la puerta de la oficina se abría pero nadie hablaba.

- ¿Vas a hablar o no? – Preguntó sabiendo quién estaba había entrado.

- ¿Cómo está? – Cuestionó el Capitán acercándose al Sargento después de cerrar la puerta.

- Bien, está descansando – Levantó la cabeza y se quedó escuchando muy serio - ¿Por qué no escucho los gritos de Ackerman? – Dijo arqueando una ceja.

- La mandé a acomodar los caballos, sabía que necesitabas tiempo a solas – Lo miró fijamente.

- Vaya, que considerado eres – Dijo indiferente - ¿Desde cuándo eres así? – Lo miró a los ojos.

- Siempre he sido así, que no quieras aceptar mi preocupación por ti es diferente – Le respondió sentándose a su lado.

- Basta. No necesito otro de tus sermones acerca de mi vida, mi futuro y bla, bla, bla – Respondió molesto.

- No son sermones – Lo tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro – Ya te dije que quiero que seas feliz, y no podrás serlo si sigues negándote a vivir tus sentimientos – Se acercó levemente a su rostro.

- Cállate – Movió la cabeza para librarse de la mano de Irvin – Por ti dejé de vivirlos, no me vengas con eso ahora – Se levantó de la silla quedando de frente al rubio.

- No Rivaille, los dejaste de vivir porque quisiste – Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló obligándolo a verse a los ojos – Ya es hora de que dejes de vivir a medias, siempre estaremos en peligro porque eso fue lo que elegimos, pero hazlo por ti y por Eren – Le sonrió sinceramente.

Rivaille no quiso responder, se soltó de la mano de Irvin y caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo un instante y pareció que diría algo, pero prefirió callar y salir de la oficina. Para su mala suerte, justo al salir se encontró con Mikasa, si no hubiera sido por Jean, la chica se le hubiera ido encima a golpes.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó irritada la joven.

- Está descansando en mi habitación, tranquilízate Ackerman – La miró indiferente.

- Quiero verlo, ¡y explícame ese beso de antes! – Gritó enojada.

- ¡Déjalo descansar! – Clavó su mirada en ella – Y, ¿acaso no sabes por qué se besa la gente? De verdad eres estúpida – Sonrió burlonamente.

- ¡No me vengas con eso! Estoy segura de que le hiciste algo, lo sedujiste, lo engañaste, ¡él no puede querer estar contigo! – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Me sorprendes, ahora resulta que sabes más de Eren que él mismo – Se acercó peligrosamente a su cara – Lamento informarte que Eren sí quiere estar conmigo, es más, él fue quien empezó todo esto. Entiéndelo Ackerman, él no es tu hijo y mucho menos tu novio, déjalo vivir y no seas tan egoísta – Se alejó de la chica – Ah, y si me vuelves a hablar así, te castigaré por insubordinación – Le dio la espalda y se fue.

Mikasa estaba roja del coraje, sabía que Rivaille tenía razón pero no quería aceptarlo, simplemente no quería ceder a Eren así. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, un sentimiento de vacío se extendió en ella, pensó que había perdido a su hermano.

- Cálmate, Mikasa, no lo vas a perder – Habló Jean como leyéndole el pensamiento – Simplemente él tomó una decisión, es tu deber como su familia apoyarlo en ella – Dijo sosteniéndola de los brazos.

Sin decir nada, la chica se recargó en el pecho de su compañero, se dejó consolar por él sabiendo que sus palabras eran sinceras y que la apoyaría.

- . - . -

Rivaille regresó a su habitación, antes de entrar se calmó dando algunas vueltas en el pasillo, sabía que fue duro con Mikasa pero no creía tener otra forma de decirle las cosas – _Cómo odio a los adolescentes_ – Pensó antes de abrir la puerta. Al entrar a la habitación vio a Eren sentado en la cama, estaba observando la ventana y no se dio cuenta de su entrada.

- Eren, ¿cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el Sargento.

- Ah, Rivaille – Sonrió ampliamente el chico – Ya estoy mejor, me duele el tobillo pero todo bien – Le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

- Me alegro – Puso una mano sobre la cabeza del otro – Tu hermana está preocupada, tuve que hablar con ella – Dijo seriamente.

- Ah, Mikasa… ¿Qué le dijiste? – Lo miró intrigado.

- Que dejara de entrometerse y que aceptara tu decisión – Tomó la mano del chico y la envolvió con las suyas – Piensa que te engañé para estar conmigo – Rió de lado al decirlo.

- La entiendo, ella ha perdido a muchas personas, es lógico que quiera estar conmigo – Dijo pensativo.

- Lo sé, pero no es motivo para que quiera decidir por ti – Lo miró a la cara – Debe comprender que tienes vida propia y que no siempre van a estar juntos – Se acercó y le besó la frente.

Se alejó un poco, se miraron fijamente a la cara y se besaron, un pequeño y tierno beso que los reconfortó.

- Cuando te sientas mejor habla con ella – Dijo el Sargento acariciando su mejilla.

- Lo haré, gracias – Se acercó para besarlo de nuevo.

- . - . -

El resto del día, todos los miembros de la Legión se dedicaron a acomodar sus pertenencias y reparar los equipos que tuvieron algún tipo de avería.

Cerca de la hora de la cena, Eren se acercó al área del comedor, todos se alegraron de verlo caminar, Rivaille caminaba a su lado, pues en ocasiones cojeaba un poco. Armin fue el primero que se acercó a su amigo.

- Eren, ¿cómo te sientes? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Todo está bien, aún me duele un poco el tobillo, pero la espalda se ha recuperado – Le sonrió mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

Al avanzar entre las mesas, notó que Mikasa estaba sentada lejos de su lugar habitual y en compañía de Jean, ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando él entró, le pareció extraño pero hablaría con ella al terminar la cena.

Todo transcurrió en tranquilidad, Rivaille cuidó que a Eren no le faltara nada y se aseguró de que estuviera satisfecho, todo el tiempo estuvo junto a él y algunos de los compañeros juraban que veían corazones saliendo de sus cabezas. Mikasa se mantuvo alejada y evitó el contacto visual con su hermano. Terminada la cena, todos se dispusieron a recoger sus platos e irse a descansar. Cuando Mikasa estaba por irse, Eren la llamó haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco.

- ¡Mikasa! Ven por favor – Le hizo una seña con la mano.

- Me da gusto ver que estás bien – Dijo la chica acercándose a él.

- Necesitamos hablar, no quiero que estés enojada por lo que ha pasado – Le extendió una silla para que se sentara.

- No estoy enojada, estoy… Triste… - Bajó la mirada.

- No tienes por qué estarlo, todo lo que ha pasado lo he elegido yo – La miró a la cara – No te puedo obligar a apoyarme, pero entonces te agradecería que no interfirieras – La chica comenzó a llorar – Me importas mucho y me duele hablarte así, pero Mikasa, tienes que entender que no podemos estar juntos siempre, cada uno debe hacer su propia vida – Le tocó una mejilla y le limpió las lágrimas.

- Lo sé… Sé que tienes una vida, pero no quiero perderte, no otra vez… - Se le cortaron las palabras por las lágrimas y bajó la mirada.

- No me vas a perder… Estamos en la Legión, vivimos en el mismo lugar – Le levantó la cabeza – Puedes hablarme cuando quieras, que esté con Rivaille no significa que seré inaccesible – Depositó un beso en su mejilla y la abrazó.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, Jean y Rivaille estaban cerca y escucharon todo, se miraron un tanto incómodos pero ninguno se movió de su lugar, ambos estaban esperando a su respectivo soldado.

Los hermanos terminaron su abrazo, se desearon buenas noches y cada uno tomó el rumbo que le correspondía.

Eren caminó por inercia rumbo a su habitación pero Rivaille lo detuvo del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas? Te quedarás conmigo – Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación.

- Co – ¿Contigo? – Preguntó confundido.

- Pues claro, estás lastimado, no te voy a dejar solo – Respondió sin mirarlo.

- Pero, ya estoy mejor, hasta puedo caminar sin cojear tanto – Replicó.

- No te estoy preguntando – Le dijo el Sargento apretando más su brazo.

Eren no puso ninguna objeción, caminó junto al Sargento sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. Ya dentro de la habitación, Rivaille se dispuso a quitarse los cinturones y la ropa, entró al baño y comenzó a darse una pequeña ducha. Eren no sabía qué hacer, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y ni siquiera se movía, con cuidado comenzó a despojarse del calzado y con movimientos casi imperceptibles se quitó el pantalón.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el Sargento desde la puerta del baño, había estado unos momentos observando al chico – ¿Se te olvidó como desvestirte? – Se acercó a él.

- No… Sólo que, es extraño estar aquí – Bajó la mirada sonrojado.

- Pues si quieres estar conmigo te tendrás que acostumbrar, le pediré a Irvin que te mudes aquí – Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Eh? – Abrió los ojos de par en par – Pe – Pero… - Se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿Qué? Mientras estés allá no podré cuidarte, es mejor que estés conmigo – Le acarició una mejilla - ¿O no quieres? – Lo miró fijamente.

- ¡Sí! Si quiero – Se abalanzó a los brazo de Rivaille.

- Espera, te lastimarás – Lo detuvo para que no se cayeran de la cama.

- Estoy bien, ya te lo dije – Se sentó sobre él y lo besó.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo? – Preguntó confundido alejándose del chico.

- Sí, quiero hacerlo – Lo miró lujuriosamente a los ojos.

- Bueno, pero si te lastimas será tu responsabilidad – Sonrió levemente y lo abrazó.

- ¡Si, Señor! – Dijo comenzando a desvestir su torso.

Cuando Eren se quitó la camisa, el Sargento lo depositó en la cama y sentándose sobre su vientre se agachó acercándose a su cuerpo, jugueteó con sus pezones tomándolos entre sus dedos mientras su lengua dibujaba círculos por su cuello y pecho. Ligeros gemidos salieron por la boca del chico, Rivaille gozaba viendo su sonrojo y su boca entre abierta. Gracias a que ambos estaban sin pantalón, pudieron sentir perfectamente cuando sus miembros comenzaron a levantarse, el roce sólo separado por unas pequeñas prendas era aún más excitante.

Eren deslizó su mano derecha hacia la hombría del Sargento, un cosquilleó lo recorrió al tocar la erección de su compañero, sabía que lo quería dentro y debía ser en ese momento.

- Rivaille… Dámelo… - Susurró el chico haciendo ademanes para quitarse la ropa interior.

El Sargento comprendió de inmediato sus intenciones, se quitó de encima y le ayudó a deslizar la prenda por sus piernas, le dijo que se acomodara en el centro de la cama, lo tomó de las rodillas y las levantó separándole las piernas, se hincó delante de él y admiró el cuerpo que lo esperaba ansioso, se agachó y dio un rápido recorrido lamiendo la entrada del otro, sus testículos y su pene hasta llegar a la punta, el chico se estremeció por esa caricias y Rivaille supo que era el momento perfecto para hacerlo suyo.

Rodeó el ano de Eren con su glande, de una estocada se adentró en él, disfrutó profundamente el apretón que le daba y comenzó a moverse lentamente procurando entrar cada vez más en el chico. Eren gimió desde el primer contacto, tenía tantas ganas de sentir a Rivaille que no le importó el dolor que le causaba, respiraba profundo después de cada punzada, se movía al ritmo que le era impuesto, se entregó por completo.

Para evitar que Eren se lastimara, Rivaille subió los tobillos del chico en sus hombros, además de que así lograba penetrarlo más profundo y tocaba su próstata con mayor facilidad. El cambio en la postura era lo que el joven necesitaba, el profundo roce del Sargento se sintió aún mejor. Los gemidos se hicieron más sonoros, ambos disfrutaban ampliamente del otro.

Eren encajaba las uñas en las sábanas, el placer que lo invadía se comparaba con el de la primera vez, el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hacía más grande y ya ni siquiera lograba abrir los ojos. Rivaille, por el contrario, luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos, amaba la imagen de Eren así, completamente suyo, sonrojado y entregado a él, y con una erección digna de aplausos. Sin bajar el ritmo de las embestidas, tomó el miembro del chico y comenzó a masturbarlo de manera rápida haciendo que éste arqueara la espalda y contrajera su cuerpo, justamente esos apretones era lo que Rivaille buscaba, quería ser exprimido por ese delicioso cuerpo.

La fuerza de las embestidas aumentó, Rivaille estaba extasiado y no podía, ni quería, controlarse, empujaba con tanta fuerza que Eren derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, éste sentía dolor pero no quería separarse de su amante. No importaba si los escuchaban, si la cama se rompía, si Eren se quedaba sin caminar de nuevo, nada, no importaba nada más que ese momento, que el orgasmo que se fue gestando desde sus adentros y que los inundó a ambos, que el placer proveniente de su unión, que el amor que sentían. La habitación se llenó de gritos de placer y los dos juraban que también se llenó de luz.

Después de la última sacudida orgásmica, Rivaille se dejó caer sobre Eren, toda la parte baja de su cuerpo le dolía, simplemente estaba exhausto, el chico lo abrazó en cuanto lo sintió encima, se quedaron así unos momentos mientras recuperaban el aliento.

- Te amo – Dijo Eren en el oído del Sargento.

- Yo a ti… - Le respondió en un susurro – Y ahora necesito levantarme – Quiso zafarse del abrazo.

- Oh, perdón – Lo soltó el chico dándose cuenta de la fuerza con que lo apretaba.

- Mañana hay que mover tus cosas, no quiero que pases más tiempo allá abajo – Se sentó en la cama.

- Está bien, lo que sea por estar contigo – Le sonrió alegre.

Rivaille lo miraba fijamente, al verlo sonreír no puedo evitar sentirse alegre.

- Odio cuando sonríes así – Le acarició el cabello y lo besó.

- _Todo va a estar bien_ – Pensaron ambos al mirar al otro, no había de qué preocuparse.

- . - . -

- Hanji, ¿qué haces ahí? – Preguntó Irvin al verla parada junto a la puerta de Rivaille.

- Nada, Irvin – Sonrió – Sólo me aseguraba de que Eren estuviera bien – Caminó hacia el rubio.

- Ah… ¿Y cómo está? – Preguntó disimuladamente.

- ¿Eren? – Cuestionó bastante divertida.

- Pu – Pues sí, hablábamos de él, ¿no? – Respondió confundido.

- Está bien, los dos están bien – Lo miró a los ojos – No te preocupes, saben muy bien lo que hacen – Lo tomó del brazo y caminaron juntos – Ahora, a dormir, mañana tenemos que hacer muchos reportes – Lo acompañó hasta su habitación y se fue hasta que Irvin cerró la puerta.

- _Mañana me levantaré temprano para ayudar_ – Pensó mientras caminaba a su habitación – _Con lo que estuvieron haciendo dudo mucho que Eren se pueda levantar_ – Rió para sí misma y caminó dando pequeños saltitos – _Esos dos son tal para cual…_ - Llegó a su destino y dijo: - Buenas noches mundo, tengo que dormir para poder disfrutar de Rivaille y Eren.

.

**_F I N _**

**_._**

* * *

_El escrito que acaban de leer se generó gracias a todos sus comentarios, y hago mención especial de __**Hessefan**__ y __**njoyteck**__ por todas las ganas que tenían de otro capítulo._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias adelantadas por sus reviews._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
